Shadow's of the Mind
by IHeartFanFiction91
Summary: .


**Hello everyone. I want to say to everyone who reads this who with in the last two months or so who Favorite and my story's or ****made a review I w****anna thank you all from the bottom of my heart.** **I didnt think ****anybody** **would like them and to see such good feed back fills me up with glee. So to all of you who are reading this who done that. Thank you. **

**Now to this story. I did not make it. My friend did. He asked me to submit it for him. So feel free to bash it all you want and insult it. Lol jk everybody. But I do hope you all do enjoy it anyways.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Persona: Shadows of the mind<p>

Chapter 1: Beginning of Tragedy

Darkness, that's all that surrounded me. No matter how hard I looked only the empty black was there to meet my gaze. Darkness so thick that it was nearly suffocating me. How had it come to this? How had we come so far only to fail here? To think, in just one short year all the things that had transpired leading up to this moment. I suppose it all started on that plane. Yes, that was where it all began.

I was on a plane bound for the rural town of Ander in the northern region of the state of New York. The memory seemed to flash through my drowsy mind, about how our homeroom teacher had informed us of the renovations and about how school would not be in session for the next year. My parents were very busy meanwhile overseas with work so they thought it best if I go to live with my aunt Mary and my cousin Shane while I attended my junior year in Ander. It was quite the change, but it's just a year right? Though as quickly as the thought had entered my mind it was soon gone as I drifted into slumber for the long plane ride. I saw a vision, Black as deep as the darkness I'm in now, lit by an almost luminescent black butterfly. Not long after this I awoke from my bizarre dream as the captain's voice signaled our inevitable arrival in the small airport of Ander.

It wasn't long before I found my Aunt and cousin eagerly awaiting me, well one of them at least, Shane was more than a little shy as he hid behind his mother's leg. "So, you finally arrived did you? Wow hard to believe my brother had such a handsome young man for a kid" this was my aunt Mary she tends to have a carefree attitude for someone in her profession, she works as a district attorney and apparently from what my father tells me she's quite good. "Well anyway why don't you say hello Shane?" He slowly moves out from behind his mother and manages a simple "Hi" Before quickly retreating behind his mother "Aw someone's playing shy" Shane only glares at his mother's teasing remark "Well I suppose we should get going then, the car is out in the parking lot." And with that we began heading out and into the very nice looking Audi.

It wasn't too long before we arrived at a decent house in a rather bland looking neighborhood. We headed straight inside the house and I was surprised to see how spacious it was. "Well make yourself at home, the guest room is upstairs and to the left" but before I can get upstairs there is a knock on the front door and Shane eagerly rushes up to answer the door "Mommy its Mr. Parker!" from the other side of the doorway I can see a kid about my age looking at about 5'9" with shaggy brown hair "Hey come on Shane its Mikael not 'Mr. Parker" you're gonna make me feel like an old man" at this moment Aunt Mary walked in "Oh hello Mikael did your father send you over with that file I asked for?" She asked sternly, and let me say when it comes to work she can get scary "Y-Yes ma'am Ms. Smith" He offered her a regular tan folder that I assume had information on a case "Oh that's right Mikail this is my nephew, he's going to be staying here for the next year, I would appreciate it if you could show him around school tomorrow if it isn't too much trouble" He turns to look at me "Oh I thought I didn't recognize you" he holds out his hand "Well it's nice to meet you and don't worry I'll show you the ropes tomorrow at school" I shook his hand firmly before asking "Well what grade are you in?" He almost seems to hesitate before he replies "I'm a junior this year what about you?" "I'm a junior too you wouldn't happen to have your schedule on you? We could see if we have any classes together" He to my eternal surprise did in fact have it on him "Actually I do" I then dug my schedule out from my suitcase and we began comparing our classes "Wow, there almost identical" Indeed they were the only difference was a few periods which consisted of Math and History "Well I guess that means you can show me around more than you thought huh?" He smiled "Yeah anytime man gotta break you in" But after a quick look at his watch he began to panic "Oh man sorry Ms. Smith I have to go I still need to get to the store goodbye" After a collective "Goodbye" from the three of us he was out the door and on his way "Well I imagine you must be worn out from the long travel how about you go upstairs and rest" I grab my suitcase and begin heading for the stairs noticing the sunset through the window "Thank you Aunt Mary, Goodnight" and with that I headed up to the guest room. It was fairly large with a small desk a decent closet and a nice bed. Now while the bed was my main focus something caught my eye. Lying on the desk was what looked like a contract. Thinking back on it, this might be the single event that triggered this massive chain of events. I didn't even give it a second glance assuming it was one of Aunt Mary's jokes or a behavior contract of some kind. I ended up signing the thing without taking so much as a glance at it my fatigue weighing heavily on my mind begging me to sleep. As I slept the contract lay on my desk, a single name, my name, Evan Smith.


End file.
